Cybernetic Tenkai Power
by valecad10
Summary: Legend says about a red haired boy whose mind was transfered into living data, that living data was a navi called Megaman, can he and his friends including the mind causing the strange dreams and his friends get the body of the boy back?
1. Strange dreams

"_Your tenkai energy is weak Bravenwolf! I will crush you! The universe belongs to the strong!"_

"_The universe isn't something to be owned Villius! You need to learn how to share!"_

"_You will be the one who will learn!"_

"_And i who will teach you! Tenkai Dark Storm!"_

* * *

A boy in a cobalt jumpsuit with blue armor and cobalt hair moaned in his bed. His helmet had silver bars on the sides with his hair sticking out in four spikes on the bottom of it. He had slightly tanned skin and seemed a bit strong. On his torso was a gold ring with two red blocks separated by two triangles connected by a black line.

"Megaman…" a voice said.

A screen appeared beside the boy. On it, was another boy around 14. He had his brown hair held up by a blue headband. He wore an orange vest over a white long-sleeved shirt, black shorts, and orange shoes with hidden in-line skating wheels.

"MEGAMAN, WAKE UP!" the boy shouted.

The cobalt-haired boy yelped as he fell off the bed. He glared at the screen with his dark emerald eyes.

"LAN?! You… you're up before me?!" Megaman gasped, "Oh no! It's the apocalypse!"

"Not funny, Megaman," Lan glared, "Now head over to Net City. We agreed to have a mini-tournament with Maylu, Roll, Chaud, Protoman, Dex, and Gutsman today, remember?"

Megaman nodded.

"Hey, Lan?" Megaman asked.

"Yeah?"

"I just had this weird dream," Megaman said.

"Was it about Roll?" Lan asked with a small smirk.

"N-No," Megaman replied, "I had this dream about being that red haired boy and red robot again. And I don't dream about Roll!"

"Sure you don't," Lan chuckled, "Now get moving. You can tell me about it on the way."

"Well… It began with that red robot along with 5 robots in this weird desert place," Megaman began telling his dream as he ran off, "They saw this weird red, black and yellow dragon with purple eyes being with red, black and yellow wings, charging up this attack. They quickly did a Tenkai Star Dash-I think that's what he called it when they flew up and dashed at the dragon and ripped through the wings before this group of people and robotic giant creatures appeared. They all worked together and destroyed the dragon. Then, it changed to the red robot with torn but strange looking clothes waking up in a room. He had seen a unicorn with wings and a baby dragon without wings, but they recognized each other. the alicorn's name was Twilight Sparkle, a pony princess and her dragon assistant was Spike, and…"


	2. Surprises

"Now where is everyone?" Megaman pondered as he looked around the entrance to a large stadium.

"Mega!" a voice called.

A pink blur latched onto Megaman. He nearly fell over by the unexpected, yet light, weight added to him.

"Hey, Roll," Megaman greeted as he looked at the pink thing that latched onto his back.

The thing was actually a girl around his age. She had soft, ivory-colored skin, deep, jade-colored eyes, a slender figure accentuated by subtle, willowy curves, a pink and black jumpsuit with the arms and legs being black and the rest pink. She had gold rings on her pink boots and gloves and two large yellow tassels on her pink and red helmet. The symbol of her chest was the top part of a heart with a red triangle below the mark to complete it. Her hair was kept together by a large green bow.

"Come on, Mega," Roll said as she released him and began to drag him somewhere by holding his hand, "There are some NetNavis I want you to meet."

The two kept walking with Roll leading, both of them hoping the other didn't notice the blush on their face. The two finally made it to an open part of the arena that wasn't the field. The two saw a boy around 13 in yellow armor with yellow helmet with 2 orange squares and 2 orange lines on it and long ginger hair with his mark in a white ring, the symbol being a symbol that looks like Megaman's symbol but it is orange instead of red and a small boy around 11 in green, yellow, dark green and silver armor with dark green gloves and boots and large yellow gems on his elbows and a yellow square green helmet and green hair coming out behind the green helmet with his symbol a green backround with a symbol like Megaman's but it was green instead of red. Megaman's heart skipped a beat when he saw the other two there. The first one was a yellow and ginger haired boy with a blue shirt and a yellow and orange jacket on it with two handles on the each of the pockets, blue pants, green eyes, and brown shoes. The other scared Megaman deeply. He was a green haired boy with a headband with a thunder mark with a green shirt with a skull and a black short armed jacket with blue pants. He had on brown shoes that reminded Megaman of normal ones. He had small brown eyes and the stare didn't help much either… neither did the mysterious yellow guns with dinosaur face they had at their belts or the watch like object in their left wrists.

"Mega, meet Toxsa Dalton and Chooki Mason," Roll introduced.

Megaman shook out of his shock.

"Nice to meet you, Chooki, Toxsa," Megaman smiled as he held out a hand.

"You too, Megaman," the ginger haired boy returned the handshake.

" What's up? " the green haired boy said

"This should be an interesting day," the 13-year-old said.

"Yeah, Protoman," Megaman chuckled nervously, _'How the heck are Chooki and Toxsa here?'_

"Gutsman can't wait to fight! Gutsman will win, guts!" the bulking Cyborg banged his fists together.

"Seems He got an ego problem," Megaman quietly said.

" i hope Gutsy gets beaten" someone quietly chuckled

No one really heard him except for four of them.

_'Gutsy? Who started calling Gutsman 'Gutsy?''_ Roll thought.

_'Only an some dude would think up that kind of name…'_ Toxsa thought.

_'At least Gutsman isn't called 'Gutsy' or 'Gutslehead.' Boy, that nickname is embarrassing…'_ Chooki thought.

"Ah, here are the matches," Protoman spoke as the screen Toxsa was watching changed.

The matches were a bit surprising. He was to go up against Toxsa in the last round, Roll was to fight Gutsman in the first round, and Protoman had to fight Chooki in the second.

"Seems Toxs might get good workout…" Megaman muttered.

_'Toxs? He's already nicknamed Toxsa?'_ Roll and Chooki thought.

_'Note to self: Beat Guren,'_ Toxsa thought, _'No wait… I mean Megaman. Beat Megaman.'_


	3. Battling and the strange Megaman

"Don't go easy on us," a girl with soft rose-colored hair, brilliant pure emerald eyes, a blue vest over her light blue shirt and blue skirt and long black socks said.

Gutsman and a boy around 13 with tan skin, black eyes, a green shirt, blue jean shorts, and the small tuff of brown hair on his head in a spike gulped.

"This is going to be too easy," Megaman smirked from his seat in the stands, "Gutsy will lose since he and his NetOp, Dex, refuse to fight Roll and Maylu."

"Uh, Megaman, when did you start calling Gutsman 'Gutsy?'" Lan pondered.

"...You know, I'm not really sure," Megaman replied, "The name just came to me when I saw Chooki and Toxsa."

Lan looked at Chooki, who was busy checking his changer, and Toxsa, who was sleeping.

"Say, Megaman, didn't you tell me you dreamt of a yellow and ginger haired boy and green haired boy who were a yellow robot and a green robot, but they called themselves 'Sinbad' and 'Uhu' last night?" Lan whispered.

Megaman nodded.

_'The Jungle World? So Megaman's had a dream about the Jungle World… Could he be…?'_ Chooki thought.

Megaman and Lan began to laugh when they saw Gutsman was now as flat as a pancake thanks to the Zeus Hammer Maylu gave to Roll.

* * *

"So, are you ready to lose?" a boy with black and white hair, a red jacket over a black shirt, and camouflage pants asked.

Chooki just smiled.

"You have no idea who you're up against," Chooki stated as he pulled out his changer, he activated it which sent a yellow flash of light that blinded everyone, when the light faded, in his place was the same yellow robot from Meaman's dream with green optics and a wasp face on his chest, "I'm am Lydendor, one of the tenkai knights."

"Be careful, Protoman," the boy said.

"Understood, Chaud, sir," Protoman replied.

Lydendor dashed and stood in front of Protoman. Protoman's left arm and hand became a long red sword. He slashed at Lydendor, who dodged it.

"Behind you!" Chaud warned.

Protoman turned around as Lydendor jumped into the air, he summons a chain like weapon.

"Cannon," Chaud said as he inserted a blue chip into a strange red device.

Protoman's sword became a green cannon. He fired it at Lydendor, who responded by throwing his chain which heads straight for the blast. The two attacks collided, creating a large amount of smoke. Lydendor landed in front of Protoman, his chain aimed at Protoman's symbol.

"Shall we finish this?" Lydendor asked.

* * *

"Whoa… he's got Protoman in check," Roll gasped, amazed.

"Well, he was chosen to be the one of the tenkai knights Lydendor months ago," Megaman chuckled.

"How do you know that?" Maylu asked.

"…I really don't have any idea," Megaman replied, "I just… knew."

Toxsa, awake and beside Roll, raised an eyebrow.

_'So he knows about Chooki being chosen to be Lydendor,' Toxsa_ thought.

"Do you know who chose him dude?" Toxsa asked.

"one of the guardians who is called Boreas and the yellow core brick given to Mr. White along with the other three so they can track the chosen ones ," Megaman replied.

Toxsa's eyes widened.

"No way… how did you knew about that guardian Boreas?!" Toxsa gasped.

* * *

He never got a reply since Protoman had got out of check and slammed Lydendor into a wall. Lydendor began to struggle to break free from his grasp in the smoke as his green optics glowed pure green. Everyone heard the sound of electricity landing on the ground.

"Uh oh…" Toxsa gulped.

The smoke was blown away by a large yellow electric arua erupting off a now completely yellow Lydendor.

"There's something wrong with Chooki…" Lan gasped.

Rocks and other things began to float around Lydendor before breaking up into data as yellow electricity filled the area around him.

"Chooki! Try to control it!" Megaman demanded.

Lydendor's response was a moan.

"That's going too far you!" Toxsa growled.

"Elemental…" Lydendor began.

He glowed a lot before transforming in front of Protoman. He aimed his weapon at Protoman and shocked him into the ground.

"…Titan Mode!" Lydendor finished.

The arena was filled in by a yellow light. It parted to reveal Lydendor who is taller, has orange and yellow armor and larger wings, the spikes on his helmet was longer, he aimed his weapon at Protoman and sent a large blinding electric light. The light parted to reveal Protoman was Logging Out and Lydendor was back to his normal navi self, panting as his powers came back.

"Aww right! game on!" Chooki said as he walked out of the arena.

" I knew he would do that!" Everyone turned to see a black velociraptor alien with green eyes

" uhh sorry." He said

a stegosaur who is brown and has blue eyes appeared and had his arms crossed.

" sorry Stegotchi" the velociraptor replied as everyone stared blankly

" Zakutor... You should have never said that." Stegotchi said.

* * *

After the two zyudenryu called Stegotchi and Zakutor accidentally got seen and explained about being the boys' partners, Megaman knew them mysteriously, the two zyudenryu got suspicious about something familiar about him

" something tells me that he is someone familiar" Zakutor replied

Megaman clicked a stopwatch he had. He looked at it and gave a small whistle.

"1 minute and 5 seconds," Megaman stated, "I'd have to give Chooki an 'S' on that if he didn't have a 39½ foot pole shoved up his rear."

"Sorry i did that," Chooki apologized for the power amount he did.

" at least that blast knocked Protoman out of the stage!" Toxsa joked.

Toxsa began to laugh at that. The other five including a worried Chooki just stared at him.

"Sorry dudes," Toxsa apologized as he got up, "But Megaman made a cool deduction, even Lydendor's and my cool attitude towards everything. But how did he know about the Ranks?"

"The Ranks?" Megaman repeated.

"S, A, B, C, and F are the five Ranks," Chooki explained, "When one gets one of those Ranks, a medallion appears before them."

He pulled out a large case. He opened it to show medallions of all kinds of colors with either S, A, B, C, or F on them.

"How do you get these things?" Lan asked.

"By going through Special Areas and battling Enemies," Chooki replied as if they knew what Special Areas were.

"What are 'Special Areas,' Chooki?" Roll pondered.

"Special Areas are areas in the world and Quarton that are changed into long and strange places with enemies that usually are beaten by a single hit, springs, and items that can help one in the Special Area," Megaman unexpectedly explained.

He quickly covered his mouth while everyone looked at him.

"Now this is weird…" Lan stated.

"Megaman, how did you know what Special Areas were?" Roll asked.

* * *

He never got to reply since Chooki saw worried as Zakutor pushed both him and Toxsa into the arena, now repaired.

" BE CAREFUL AT WHO ARE YOU PUSHING, YOU PRICK!" Toxsa and Megaman barked.

" Oh sorry dudes" Zakutor apologized as he backed away from them

"all right, all right just stop arguing and fight already," Stegotchi simply glared at the two.

"Seesh, someone's moody," Lan stated.

"What was that?" Stegotchi demanded, his eyes pointed at the screen with Lan on it.

"Uh… nothing… nothing at all," Lan replied quickly.

Stegotchi sighed dissappointently.

Megaman and Toxsa just stared at each other in a fighting stance.

"So what do you know about me dude?" Toxsa asked.

"You're the tenkai knight Valorn," Megaman explained, "You have tried to get your titan mode on Quarton by training secretly, but you got captured by the corrupted, when your friends came to save you, you realized you needed them, so that's how you got titan mode."

Toxsa chuckled at that.

"You really could be _him_, Megaman," Toxsa said.

"Be who?" Megaman asked.

Toxsa didn't say. He used his changer, a green blinding light engulfed him, when the light parted, in Toxsa's place was a familiar green robot with a turtle face on his chest and green optics, he didn't respond. He just charged at Megaman. Megaman jumped out of the way of a blast Valorn threw from his spear. The blast collided with a wall, and the wall shattered.

"Yikes!" Lan yelped, "He's strong! Be careful of his blasts and attacks, Megaman!"

"Easy! For! You! To! Say!" Megaman yelped between dodging all of Valorns' attacks.

He slipped a little and was struck with a barrage of blasts. He was sent flying into the stands, creating a small cloud of smoke.

"Mega!" Roll gasped.

The smoke cleared to reveal a transparent blue shield. The shield vanished to reveal a shocked Megaman. Chooki's eyes widened.

_'He used Tenkai Shield Barrier?'_ Chooki thought.

Valorn glowed green and transformed into elemental titan mode then he jumped ten feet into the air and began to charge and aim his spear at Megaman.

"MegaBuster!" Megaman yelled as his left arm and hand became a blue blaster.

He began to fire green bullets at Valorn, which he blocked all of them with his spear.

"Tenkai Terrablast drill!" Valorn yelled as he flew directly over Megaman.

He shot right down, spinning, at Megaman.

"AreaSteal!" Lan yelled.

Megaman warped to the middle of the arena before Valorn's attack landed. The attack made a large crater in the stands. Valorn jumped out of it and charged at Megaman.

"NOW I'M MAD!" Valorn roared.

Megaman tried his best to dodge the faster punches, but he was struck with fifty of the sixty. He was sent flying into the air above the arena.

"Ah! Megaman!" Lan yelped.

Megaman's eyes shot open to reveal a brilliant violet blue instead of a dark emerald color. He did a few flips and landed on his feet.

"Valorn!" Megaman stretched, "i don't want to hurt you, but i have to do this."

" At least Stegotchi crashed on him a while ago" Zakutor giggled as Chooki facepalmed

Roll and Maylu began to giggle as Lan fell over laughing. Valorn's face and Stegotchi' muzzle became red as Megaman's symbol.

"DON'T SAY THAT ZAKU!" Valorn and Stegotchi demanded.

" Sorry " Zakutor frightently said

"Okay. So you want me to fight you in a net battle?'" Megaman pondered, "You know, im afraid I'll have to fight you ."

" wait! I should have said that i shouldn't said that Stegi buddy!" Zakutor said

Stegotchi' left eye twitched.

"RRAAAGH!" Stegotchi roared as he chased Zakutor, Valorn charged with his blasts going even faster than before.

"Megaman, incoming! Jump!" Lan advised.

Megaman nodded.

"ok!" Megaman stated.

He began to easily dodge all the attacks.

"I didn't have the attacks before!" Megaman thought.

"HOLD STILL, COME ON!" Valorn roared.

"Toxsa, Calm down" Megaman said, "you need to concetrate."

"Uh, Megaman, are you alright?" Lan asked.

"yes." Megaman replied, "i haven't been like this for a long time."

"…Okay… who are you? And what have you done with Megaman?" Lan asked.

Megaman didn't reply since he was too busy thinking as he dodged Valorn's blows.

_'He looks so thinkitive…'_ everyone but Valorn and Chooki thought with a sweatdrop.

"Okay, Toxsa," Megaman glared as he jumped halfway across the arena, "I think it's time to end this."

He curled up and began to dash at Valorn, surprising everyone who wasn't extremely enraged. (A/N: Valorn.) red energy flames appeared all around and entered Megaman's dashing form. After a while, he was encased in a red fireball.

"Tenkai Firestorm dash! Go!" Megaman yelled.

He then vanished to the normal eye. He appeared near Valorn before colliding with him causing them to get sent flying. Valorn was then sent flying into the air before landing in the center of the arena, recovering in navi form, he groaned as he fell on his knees, Megaman stood up and walked to him, he had a sad and guilty look.

"Toxsa... im sorry i did this, that was a harsh battle, let me help you" Megaman saddly said as he gave Valorn a hand to help him get up, Toxsa's eyes widened at his familiar behavior, Megaman looked confused.

A small sphere of energy appeared before Megaman before becoming a gold medallion with an 'S' in the middle of it. Megaman curiously grabbed it and blinked. His eyes were now their usual dark emerald. He started to look around.

"Lan… what just happened here?" Megaman asked.

"You don't remember?!" Lan asked, shocked.

"That was amazing, Mega!" Roll exclaimed as she hugged him.

"What was amazing?" Megaman asked, "Just what the heck happened here?"

"You clobbered me up with Guren's Tenkai Firestorm dash Attack," Toxsa groaned as he got up, "I had a funny feeling you were you, Guren."

"Guren?" Megaman, Roll, Lan, and Maylu repeated.


	4. Past and ceylansent

Stegotchi kept glaring embarrasedly at Megaman, who was trying his best not to glare back at Stegotchi. He had a gut feeling that if he did, he'd be as good as deleted, Zakutor had the same feeling. The group had decided to cancel the remainder of their mini-tourney. (A/N: Though Stegotchi and Toxsa wanted to keep going.) They were all now in Lan's HP with Maylu and Chaud in Lan's room and Protoman with the NetNavis.

"So tell us, Chooki and Toxsa," Chaud began to interrogate, "Just who is Guren?"

"…He was a hero and a great leader," Chooki explained, "He was a red and black haired boy with a red and with shirt, black pants with handles with brilliant pure violet blue eyes that has a good heart, he gets really angry when someone hurts or harms his friends… , he is the tenkai knight Bravenwolf, our leader, he had a knack for leadership you know.., Gen is a boy who possesses Dromus who is Bravenwolf's no longer evil clone since he was betrayed by Villius and the black dragon key was taken from him, he decided to join the corekai and our side."

"Megaman, haven't you had dreams that you were a red haired boy since last month?" Lan asked, "With only one bad one?"

Megaman nodded.

"Really now? Care to tell us about some of those dreams of Guren? Or show them since I know you NetNavis can project your dreams and memories when you want," Toxsa ordered with a glare, "And I am not requesting, i want to know if you're Guren."

Everyone, minus Chaud and Protoman, gulped at Stegotchi but he facepalm and tries to keep his temper before a screen appeared beside Megaman. On it was the outside of a house. The view was moving around the entire home and car.

'Got everything okay Guren?' a voice said.

'yeah, i got it' another voice said.

The screen quickly moved to see a man who had black hair, the other figure was actually the boy the mind was, Guren Nash, who is preparing his things to move to Benham City, until he heard a voice.

" Tenkai..." The voice said in faded tone

Guren heard it and looked where was it.

The screen vanished.

"That man and the boy in my head were the first dream I had," Megaman explained, "Sorry I couldn't show it in a different Point Of View, but i heard about his mother, i don't know what happened to her."

"That's alright, Megaman," Chooki said.

"i hope Guren's mom is okay…" Roll sniffed.

"Yeah," Chooki sighed sadly, "Guren was just 12 when his mother vanished. Do you have anymore dreams you'd like to show us?"

"Well…" Megaman began.

"Show it, or I'll yell at you," Stegotchi threatened.

" sorry.." He apologized for his temper

" please don't yell at us" Toxsa and Zakutor worriedly pleaded as Stegotchi sighed and smiled.

Megaman quickly nodded as the screen formed. This time, it was in a large area. The tenkai knights were facing the Villius, the knights used robotic dinosaurs, a red tyrannosaur, a blue plesiosaur, a velociraptor colored like Zakutor, a stegosaur colored like Stegotchi, a white triceratops and a green pterodactyl, they combined into a robot and faced Villius but he's too strong, the red robot who is Bravenwolf fused with the robot and the others combined their powers as well, Dromus who combined with a black tyrannosaur prepared to attack, the others escaped as the two knights combined with the tyrannosaurs sent a combined blast at Villius, which sent a blinding light. The screen immediately vanished.

"I'm sorry," Megaman apologized, "I just can't show the rest. It's too painful."

"I can explain the rest, Megaman," Stegotchi spoke, "Bravenwolf and Dromus used Wolf Tyranno blast to stop Villius, but…"

He looked over at Toxsa, tears of sadness in his eyes.

"…Dromus lost half of his Human Form at the last minute and fell to this Earth," Stegotchi finished, "Gen's lucky that he landed on Gregar when he was in the atmosphere."

Megaman tried to hold his sadness, but couldn't hold it back for more than ten seconds.

"Who's Gregar?" Lan asked.

"Megaman's currently useless in his behavior and Guren's fit," Chooki stated, pointing at the now worried Megaman with his thumb, "So we can't show you what he looks like. And before you ask, we can't show our memories or dreams like you NetNavis can."

"But aren't you two NetNavis?" Maylu asked.

"Not exactly," Toxsa replied as he walked over to a Jack Out panel, he changed into Valorn then combined with Stegotchi, he is the same but he had a tail of a stegosaur, claws on his feet and right hand while Stegotchi's head replaced his left hand, Stegotchi's eyes glowed and changed into a spear. "hah!"

He chopped it and it activated. He stepped onto it and appeared outside in Lan's bedroom.

"YIKES!" Lan yelped as he fell out of his chair.

Maylu reached out and scratched behind Stegotchi's head spinal plates. This had an unexpected result; Stegotchi began to purr and close his eyes while a smile appeared on his face. This caused Toxsa to laugh even harder and Zakutor and Lan to join him while Chooki and Roll giggled, Megaman also giggled.

_'The Stegosaur Zyudenryu's only currently known weakness; scratch the small ear,'_ Chaud thought.

"I didn't know zyudenryus could purr," Maylu giggled.

She stopped scratching after a while, yet Stegotchi was still in a daze while Toxsa giggled.

a red tyrannosaur zyudenryu with green eyes came out of nowhere

" Gabutyra no time no see!" Zakutor said happily

" yes, im back, but why Stegotchi is purring?" Gabutyra asked

Stegotchi was still in daze

"Thank you, whoever you are," Stegotchi sighed happily.

"I'm Maylu, not this 'whoever you are' you're talking about, Stego," Maylu replied, "But you're welcome."

Stegotchi looked away to blush.

"Uh, right," Stegotchi kept looking away, "My apologies, Ms. Maylu."

" you were purring." Toxsa giggled

" yes, very funny" Stegotchi said

He quickly scooted over to the Computer, gave it a karate chop with the spear, and a small yellow sphere of energy appeared before the screen. Toxsa, Stegotchi and Gabutyra quickly jumped in and entered Lan's HP. He kept looking away from everyone. Eventually, Lan and Zakutor stopped laughing and got back up.

"Alright, now tell us who Gregar is, please," Chaud said.

It was then, Megaman began to growl a little.

"Mega…" Roll whispered.

A screen appeared beside him to reveal a blue wolf like beast.

Guren growled, 'How dare you… How dare you hurt my friends, Ceylan and Twilight?!"

The screen became darker as took a step away.

'You're not getting away,' Guren growled as he took a step forward.

Everyone looked away, hearing the pain-filled agonizing radio-like screams coming from the image. Everyone looked back to see Gregar, on the ground, in a pool of his own data, damaged beyond recognition. The darkness faded and the screen turned to see a 13 year old blue haired boy with green goggles, he had a with shirt and a blue jacket, he had blue pants and brown boots, near him was a female alicorn, her fur was lavender, she had a navy blue mane and tail with a pink streak and a purple streak, she had a pink six pointed star on her flank, she had purple eyes. They had injuries all over them and they were knocked out cold. Guren walked over to the the blue haired boy and lavender alicorn and gently picked them up up.

'It's alright, guys,' Guren whispered soothingly as a hand connected to peach skin gently stroked the boy's left side of his face and the alicorn's right side of her face, 'I'm here.'

Gabutyra gently stroked a blue plesiosaur's face,

" Plezuon..." Gabutyra said as he stroked her gently

The screen vanished.

"Ceylan…" Megaman whispered as he looked down sadly.

He turned to Chooki and Toxsa, even Gabutyra, Stegotchi and Zakutor.

"Do either of you know where my best friend and friend… where Ceylan and Twilight are?" Megaman asked.

" you also know where Plezuon is with them?" Gabutyra asked

Chooki and Zakutor turned to Toxsa and Stegotchi, who just took out a teleport zyudenchi.

"Teleport!" Toxsa yelled.

The zyudenchi sparked before Toxsa and Stegotchi vanished. They reappeared after a few minutes with Plezuon, even Ceylan and Twilight, but they look like Megaman, Ceylan looks like Megaman but his gloves and boots were normal blue, the rest of it was cyan, a cyan and blue lined helmet with yellow squares, his symbol was like Megaman's but it was blue and it was in a gold ring, his eyes were normal blue and blue hair was behind his helmet, Twilight looks like a female version of Megaman, she kept her wings and horn which was on her forehead of her helmet, her Cutie mark was on her thighs, she had pink and purple armor, her gloves and boots were pink and lavender, her helmet was navy blue with purple and pink squares but it had a hole on the back which lets her navy blue and pink and purple streaked hair flow freely, her symbol is a pink version of Megaman's symbol, she had violet eyes.

"Plezuon?" Gabutyra said in amazement

" Gabutyra!" Plezuon said in amazement as she hugged Gabutyra

" we really missed ya!" Zakutor said as Stegotchi smiles,

" yes, i do " Plezuon smiled.

"Toxsa, is it true? Did you really find Guren?" Twilight asked.

Toxsa nodded.

"Ceylan, Twilight," Megaman greeted.

Ceylan and Twilight turned around.

"Guren? Is that really you?" Ceylan asked.

"He goes by Megaman now, Ceylan," Chooki replied.

"Guren!" Ceylan and Twilight cried before tackling Megaman with hugs, " i was really worried sick, Megaman" Ceylan replied "We've missed you, Guren-I mean-Megaman." Twilight said.

"Me too, guyrs," Megaman chuckled as he returned the hugs, "Me too."

-Megaman, can you explain about Ceylan and Twilight later?- Lan asked through a 'link' he had with Megaman.

-Yeah- Megaman replied as Ceylan let got of him and blushed smiling but Twilight cried into Megaman's jumpsuit.

"Hello, Ceylan, Hello, Twilight," Roll smiled, "I'm Roll. It's nice to meet you."

Twilight stopped crying and she and Ceylan looked over at Roll. They smiled.

" Im Ceylan Awesome Jones, thats what he calls me " Ceylan said as Twilight giggled

"Hi, Roll! I'm Twilight Sparkle, but honestly, I guess you already knew that," Twilight smiled.

"AW! SO KAWAII!" Roll squealed before hugging the poor little blue haired boy and lavender alicorn who now looked like recolored and different Megamans.

Twilight and Ceylan began to giggle.

"Hey, stop that!" Twilight giggled, "You're tickling us!"

"Yes, stop that!" Ceylan giggled

Their namesakes began to move and start to tickle Roll.

"Maybe I should've warned Roll that no one can beat Ceylan and Twilight in a tickling contest," Megaman chuckled, "Trust me, I've tried and failed every time but that's okay."

"Uncle!" Roll got out between her laughs, "Stop tickling me, Twilight, even you Ceylan!"

"..." Stegotchi walked over to Megaman, "Tell me, do you remember anything else?"

"Yeah...But it's more of a nightmare than anything, Stegotchi..." Megaman shivered as he summoned one more screen.

Almost immediately, everyone felt a tremendous surge of heat from teh screen before it showed a fire. It showed a torn, bloodstained yellow claw that revealed a sliced, bleeding thumb stub and three broken fingers. The screen appeared to blur a bit, yet the flames seemed as bright as they would in a normal view. A snap was heard and the screen turned to see a shrouded figure.

'W-What are you...?' the voice staggered in pure fear before a coughing fit erupted from him.

The shrouded figure chuckled.

'No one you need to know,' the figure replied, 'I heard you were powerful, but it appears that was a lie, you were weak.'

The figure rose its left claw. It was purple and seemed to be more of a gauntlet with three large fingers and a large thumb. It cracked in various places before opening. The pieces grinded and shifted before reshaping into a wolf-theme sword.

'Karakura Henge: Grezar Head.'

'N...No...D-Dar...' the voice begged before coughing once more.

'Don't blame me, wise one. Blame my creator for not knowing there needed to be balance,' the figure said as it rose its blade, 'Wolf Deity Decapitation.'

'B-Beast...Wipeout...' the voice coughed before the image turned silver and the figure's screams of agony mixed in with the voice's cry of death.

The screen vanished. Everyone was silent as they stared at the place the screen was once at while Megaman looked down at his feet. Suddenly, Stegotchi kicked Megaman in the face.

"You idiot! You knew Bragigas vowed to never unleash Beast Wipeout!" Stegotchi roared as he continued to strike the blue bomber.

"Wh-What's Beast Wipeout?" Lan gulped.

"...Beast Wipeout is a suicide move. Those who know it can take everything except their souls and unleash it in one explosion the will disintigrate everything in sight," Stegotchi explained as he calmed down and let Roll heal Megaman, who was now missing his arms and left foot along with a hole where his left hip once was, "Megaman, that figure was something I've only seen in another Zone; a Karakuri Dōji. A man from the future created over 100 of them, apparently. His name...is Dark Doctor. I once met the man while I looked around that Zone. One followed me and I thought I destroyed it..."

"...Guess it was a bad idea for me to take something out of a crater," Megaman chuckled before Stegotchi growled at him, "wait! You know your temper, remember?"

"...I'll explain to you later..." Stegotchi yelled.

" oh, sorry..." Zakutor apologized

"So Toxsa, how did you do those attacks and teleporting?" Protoman asked, trying to steer the conversation away from that.

Toxsa took out his teleporting zyudenchi.

"I used my awesome teleporting zyudenchi," Toxsa replied.

"Teleporting zyudenchi?" Lan repeated.

"A zyudenchi containing teleportation, and a zyudenchi is a battery containing dinosaur power," Megaman explained, "A single one can give you a boost in speed, have powers, and even use energy attacks. it can even power a zyudenryu like Gabutyra, Plezuon, Zakutor and Stegotchi."

"That battery is _that_ strong?!" Chaud gasped.

"There are twenty five of them in total," Twilight continued, "If all of them are brought together, Bravenwolf and Gabutyra can become Ultimate Bravenwolf and Ultimate Gabutyra and can even fuse together to form Gabutyra firestorm Bravenwolf."

"Gabutyra Firestorm Bravenwolf?" Maylu repeated.

Megaman began to scratch Stegotchi's small left ear, letting him be defenseless. A screen appeared to show the screen looking up at a mutant dinosaur humanoid.

'Who are you? Are you Bravenwolf or Gabutyra?' the mutant demanded.

'Gabu Bravenwolf!' a voice relied.

The dinosaur began to chuckle.

'It doesn't matter what form you take, it will only delay the destruction of this planet!' the dinosaur stated.

It turned away and held a hand out. A small black sphere appeared in it. The screen then showed the red mutant dinosaur being kicked by a red scaled leg attached to a fusion of a clawed red foot. The red mutant dinosaur went through a hill before crashing into a wall, Gabu Bravenwolf panted.

The screen vanished and Megaman stopped scratching Stegotchi's ear. Stegotchi glared at Megaman.

"I'll get you for that," Stegotchi threatened.

"You know...I've been curious about one little thing; How is it you guys are still your normal ages?" Roll asked, "From those data clips, they were probably long before NetNavis were invented."

"Oh now that's easy. Stegotchi here pulled off a Time Warp Chaos Control," Twilight explained, "He said that he got a letter from someone who told him to use the seven Chaos Emeralds and warp time, not space."

"Who was it from?" Chaud asked.

" Yeah, who was that guy who sent the letter? " Ceylan replied

"It said 'A fellow scientist,'" Stegotchi replied with Toxsa confused.

* * *

"I'll see you, Lan," Chaud said as he and Protoman left, "I have to report these discoveries to the chief."

Lan just nodded. After a few moments, Chaud turned around.

"And good luck with your girlfriend," Chaud joked.

Lan and Maylu blushed heavily at that. Inside Lan's HP, Roll, Twilight, Chooki, Toxsa, Ceylan, Zakutor, Gabutyra, Plezuon and Megaman were playing a round of Go-Fish.

"Got any three's?" Roll asked.

"Go Fish, Roll," Ceylan replied, "Any kings, Megaman?"

Megaman just got a dissappointed look as he gave Ceylan his king. The two sat down on the bed. Maylu began scratching Stegotchi's let ear, enjoying the soft purring coming from the stegosaur zyudenryu.

"Dad's going to be shocked when he sees Stegotchi," Lan chuckled, "Bet he might even faint when Stegotchi talks and comes out of the computer or the PET."

Stegotchi threw a pillow at Lan, hitting him in the face.

"Hey!" Lan growled, throwing the pillow back at Stegotchi.

Stegotchi caught it and tossed it back, with his eyes closed and purring still. Maylu, Roll, Plezuon, Megaman, Chooki and Twilight giggled as Ceylan, Zakutor and Toxsa laughed, Gabutyra facepalmed. Lan turned to the computer and glared.

"Traitor…" Lan mumbled as he glared at Megaman.

"why you said that?" Megaman said, his eyes turning that brilliant violet blue.

"You tease!" Lan yelped, "You said you didn't look at where I hid them!"

"sorry... I lied," Megaman replied.

"I'll be good..." Lan gave in with a sigh.

"I hope it doesn't end end like this," Megaman smirked.

Megaman's eyes turned back to normal. He blinked a little and looked around once more. He sighed.

"What's with these fainting spells?" Megaman pondered as he sighed.

"But you didn't faint," Twilight pointed out.

" neither Guren" Ceylan replied.


	5. Underground

"This is comfy," Twilight stated from the blue device on Lan's left hip, "Do you actually live in this thing, Megaman?"

"It's called a PErsonal Terminal, or PET, for short, Twilight," Megaman replied, "And yes, I do live in here."

"So where are we heading, Lan, Maylu?" Chooki asked from Lan's PET.

"Sci-Lab," Lan replied as he and Maylu got off the monorail.

"And that is?" Chooki asked.

"Sci-Lab is like G.U.N.'s research facility, but it focuses more on the progression of Cybernetic technology," Megaman explained.

"G.U.N.? What's that?" Roll asked from Maylu's PET.

"I'd rater not show it," Megaman replied.

"And I refuse to talk about those murderers," Stegotchi growled from Maylu's PET.

"Murderers?" Maylu repeated.

"I'm not repeating myself again; I… Don't… Want… To… Talk… About… It," Stegotchi reiterated sadly.

"Seesh, no need to bite her head off," Lan stated.

"Yeah, Stego," Megaman added, his eyes changed, "i understand that, but i seen some of my friends hurt, remember? i had a photo"

Stegotchi and Toxsa paled.

"But you don't have it with you," Stegotchi stated.

Megaman pulled out a yellow folder with the words 'anger treatment' on the front. He then pulled out a photo and waved it. Stegotchi paled considerably.

"...I'll be good," Stegotchi stated.

"I knew you'd see things well," Megaman chuckled before his eyes went back to normal.

He looked down at the photo. He blushed for a few minute. Then he began to crack up.

_'i knew it about you, Guren,'_ Stegotchi thought with a scowl until Roll began to scratch his left ear, _'Anger Treatment later, purr now.'_

* * *

"That does explain all the weird dreams you've been having Megaman..." a man with light brown-hair, glasses, brown eyes, and an orange lab coat spoke.

"And that's not even half of it, Dad," Lan said, "If you would, Stegotchi."

Stegotchi cracked his yellow knuckles, Toxsa prepared to tranformed, Stegotchi fused with Toxsa and then they chopped the Jack Out panelwith the spear. He then entered the Real World, shocking Lan's father. He fell over and landed in his swivel chair as Toxsa and Stegotchi smirked.

"Amazing!" Lan's father gasped, "How did you do that?"

"I am a zyudenryu, Dr. Hikari, So it is natural when i fuse with Toxsa," Stegotchi explained as Toxsa pulled out a disk from his chest, "This holds all the funny info Stegotchi is willing to share about himself," Toxsa explained.

"How come you didn't show it to us earlier!?" Lan asked.

"It's because you're strange," Stegotchi replied, "Just like Guren."

" What? " Megaman got shocked, his eyes changed once more, "Just for that, I'm publishing Anger Treatment #1234 all over Sci-Lab later!" Zakutor argued

"You wouldn't!" Stegotchi gasped before he entered the Cyber World.

"Just try me," Zakutor replied as the two began to walk.

"I swear I will yell at you if you even try it," Stegotchi threatened as the two began to fast-walk.

"You know me, Stego," Zakutor chuckled, the two now jogging, "I'm always doing the unexpected."

"Ah, yes. Now there's the annoyance I know," Stegotchi chuckled.

"Says the onr."

Stegotchi glared at Zakutor for that comment as they began to jog. Soon, the two began to run off. It would have been normal if it wasn't for the fact Zakutor and Stegotchi were now breaking the sound barrier which was proved by the sonic booms that happened as they began to run.

"Since when did he run that fast?!" Lan gasped.

"You mean he hasn't run that fast at all since you've met him?!" Ceylan asked.

"Not really," Lan replied.

The four in the computer then saw a black and a brown pair of blurs go by. After a few moments, the blurs passed by once more. This went on two more times until...

"That is enough," a voice ordered.

The blurs were passing by when a yellow bolt of energy stopped the two in their tracks, revealing them to be Zakutor and Stegotchi. Stegotchi had a fist reeled back while Zakutor's left leg was in a position to kick Stegotchi between the knees. Everyone stared at the sight in shock and amusement.

"An attack?" Lan pondered.

" Guys! we have to stop fighting!" Megaman replied

"It is alright," the voice said as the yellow energy expanded in one direction, becoming an silver AM-bian with yellow eyes and had a dark cloak covering most of his body, he was a silver brachiosaur, "I mean no harm."

"Who are you?" Dr. Hikari asked.

" guess what, its my mentor" Zakutor said

"I am Zyudenryu Bragigas," the creature replied, "And I am here to tell Guren-or should I say 'Megaman?'-a message."

"Guren?" Roll repeated.

"Make sense, you old coot!" Lan demanded.

" Hey!" Gabutyra yelled

Bragigas looked at Lan and pointed a claw at Lan. The yellow energy shot out of it, through the computer, and caught Lan, freezing him. He then moved Lan into a chair and dropped him in it.

"How did you do that?" Twilight asked.

The glow around Megaman vanished. He looked at Bragigas and smiled. He quickly got up and dusted his form off. He faced the Bragigas and bowed.

"Bragigas," Megaman smiled, "Haven't seen you for a day, its good that you're here, but you might please unfreeze Lan, i don't like having him frozen."

"My apologies, I suggest all of you have a seat," Bragigas said, "There is much to be explained."

The energy went off of Stegotchi and Lan and created two tables and a few seats.

"So why did you call Mega-kun 'Guren,' Bragigas-san?" Roll asked.

"It is because he holds human blood within him," Bragigas replied.

"Megaman? A human? I'll believe it if Megaman is a modern boy," Lan stated.

"That is correct," Bragigas said, "Guren is the leader of a team of six, only four are found which are you four boys, the only ones left are the ice and air elementals along with Dricera and Pteragordon, the air elemental is a male while the other is a female."

Everyone, minus Chooki, Toxsa, Ceylan, Gabutyra, Stegotchi, Zakutor, Plezuon and Megaman, had wide eyes at that. Lan fell out of his chair in shock. Everyone, but Chooki, Toxsa, Ceylan, Gabutyra, Stegotchi, Zakutor, Plezuon and Bragigas, quickly stared at Megaman.

"He's right," Megaman confirmed, "our friends' names are Arrow and Leona."

"And they are here," Bragigas stated, "The time on Quarton was frozen for until you were revived, Tenkai knights."

"Bragigas…, you mean it?" Megaman's eyes widened.

Bragigas held his hands up with the palms facing each other. The yellow energy came out of them and formed an image. On it were a male tritonian hawk with brown feathers on his body and cream colored feathers on his chest and belly, he has brown eyes, he is wearing a scarf with 2 bells, the wings were on his back, he has talons for hands and two more talons for feet and a black beak, he had a pendant shaped symbol on the right side of his chest and a female tritonian lion with long red hair, tan fur on her body and tail which has a black tuft. She had blue eyes, white fur on her jaw and her belly and chest, her hands and feet are humanoid paws, she wore white clothing in the style when azari wear clothes, she had a blue pendant, a white triceratops with blue eyes was Dricera and was next to the lioness, a green pterodactyl with yellow eyes was next to the hawk, he was Pteragordon.

"It is them..." Chooki gasped.

Suddenly, the two changed into two NetNavis that resembled Megaman. The brown hawk was now a Megaman in a brown jumpsuit in yellow and brown boots and gloves, he kept his wings to resemble his hawk self, his helmet was brown and yellow, and spikes on the tops of the gloves and boots. The female lion was now a female version of Megaman in a bluish jumpsuit with tan gloves that went just above her elbows and slim-fitting tan boots. She kept her tail and claws, She wore a blue and tan helmet but it had a hole behind the helmet, which allowed some of her red hair to be seen flowing. Both of them had Megaman's mark, but the female's was blue and the male's was yellow.

"Your brother and sister are somewhere in this city advanced other world," Bragigas explained, "But be warned, there is danger around them. An old danger you will recognize with ease."

"So how are we suppose to find them?" Maylu pondered.

"Guren must listen and play the song in his heart," Bragigas replied as he and the tables vanished.

"wait..." Megaman began as the Bragigas vanished completely, "what does the song in my heart mean?."

Suddenly, his symbol began to glow. Everyone took a small step away from him as the light grew. A sphere of blue energy emerged from his NaviMark. A green sphere emerged from Toxsa's NaviMark and a yellow sphere emerged from Chookis NaviMark

"Is that normal?" Ceylan asked as a sphere of blue energy emerged from his symbol

Dr. Hikari shook his head. The spheres fused into a silver one. A small silver battery came out of the sphere. The battery was having a brachosaurus design similar to Bragigas as Bragigas reappeared on the transer he is now wearing on his left arm.

"No way," Megaman gasped, "My zyudenchi!"

"Your zyudenchi?" Lan asked, "What's so important about a zyudenchi?"

" Haven't i tell you that already?" Gabutyra replied

"And there's another piece of evidence that Megaman is Guren," Toxsa chuckled, "Only a member of the Tenkai Knights and Kyoryugers can use those zyudenchi."

"You mean there are more than one of those?" Dr. Hikari pondered.

"There are 16 main zyudenchi in all," Chooki explained, "Gabutyra, Plezuon, Zakutor, Stegotchi, Dricera, Pteragordon, Saberodon, Tuperanda, Dimenkodon, Parasagun, Stymero, Bunpachy, Ankydon, Allomerus, Tobaspino, and Bragigas. But we might look for the rest, Leona, the lion tailed cyan and brown Megaman, has Dricera and Stymero, Arrow, the winged brown and yellow Megaman, has Pteragordon and Bunpachy, i, the yellow Megaman, have Zakutor and Dimenkodon, Toxsa, the green Megaman, has Stegotchi and Parasagun, Ceylan, the light blue Megaman, has Plezuon and Ankydon , and Megaman has Gabutyra and Bragigas, but the rest are possibly Megamans as well, Lt. Versaft, the black and orange Megaman, has Saberodon, Draco, the green and white Megaman, has Tuperanda, Kawheek and Thenryr, the orange and green Megaman and dark brown and blue Megaman, had Allomerus and Tobaspino."

"Megaman has Gabutyra and Bragigas?" Roll asked.

Megaman nodded. He looked down at his transer with Bragigas gently smiling, then he looked at Gabutyra who is also gently smiling, not noticing a gentle smile formed on his face. Roll walked up to him and began to stare at Megaman's face.

"... Are you okay? Why are you looking like that?," Megaman said nervously.

"Your eyes!" Roll gasped, "They different!"

"Huh?"

Everyone stared at Megaman's eyes.

"She's right," Dr. Hikari stated, amazed, "They're a pure violet blue now."

"Really?" Megaman pondered before his eyes changed back to normal, shocking everyone.

He shook his head and stared at everyone.

"Uh… why are all of you looking at me like that?" Megaman pondered before looking down at his hand, "And where'd this transer come from? And who is the zyudenryu in it?"

"You don't remember?" Dr. Hikari pondered.

"All I remember was being mad at Stegotchi and then the next thing I know, you're all staring at me," Megaman replied, "Now quit it!"

"Fascinating," Dr. Hikari spoke, "It appears when his eyes change to the violet blue color, an alternate separate mind appears, and when they return to their normal dark emerald, he goes back to normal and doesn't remember anything experienced by his other mind."

"So I have a Split Mind Disorder now?" Megaman asked before groaning, "Oh this is just great! This is almost as bad as that other illness!"

"What other illness?" Chooki asked.

"i had them long ago," Megaman replied, his eyes switching to the violet blue, "Everyone, we're going to try and find Arrow and Leona before they get clobbered by a Mettaur."

"A what?" Chooki asked.

"A virus that wears a miner's hat and carries a pickax," Lan explained, "Most common and weakest virus."

"That'd put Arrow down a few pegs," Toxsa chuckled, "He'd battle the mettaurs to see that. Awesome, too."

"I accept my friends' offers but to be honest, im a little nervous too," Megaman stated.

Everyone but Stegotchi, Toxsa, Twilight, Ceylan, Chooki and Zakutor sweatdropped at that. Megaman then began to prepare his arsenal, then he stared nervously.

"Wait a second, Megaman," Roll said, "Didn't Bragigas say that you had to listen and play the Song in your Heart to find them?"

" I see that he might agree " Bragigas said in a calm voice

Megaman thought of that then he nodded. He gave a sheepish look and blushed. He closed his eyes and clenched his core brick which appeared . The core brick began to glow before transforming into a changer on his wrist with his tenkai knight symbol on the top of it and the base being shaped to resemble a tyrannosaur and wolf head. He opened his eyes and began to float. Everyone then heard a set of hums in the background.

Megaman: At the beginning, the bell echoes to let you know that it's just a matter of change from a terrible yesterday!

Male voice: It's all right, since you're here next to me! I'm not alone, and that's what'll awaken my courage!

Megaman: This sullen sky dazzles so! It's so bright that I feel as if it's the sun!

Female voice: I'll share this with you, the joy of my hopes. The more we cross, the deeper our bond becomes!

All three: The future and the present join together with this puzzle! Our hearts are connected and our dream becomes the proof!

The song ended and Megaman's changer changed back into a core brick around Megaman's neck. It began to glow red and started to drag Megaman off.

"Thanks for the advise, Roll," Megaman smiled before he ran off, "We'll be back later!"

" Yes! See ya guys!" Gabutyra smiled acompaning Megaman to save the 2 heroes.

" Stegotchi and i will stay herem because we need to recharge!" Zakutor yelled

"Bring me back a video of Arrow and Leona holding the remains of a dead Mettaur!" Stegotchi called.

"You'll owe me one hundred blasts," Gabutyra sighed before running off.

"What's with him and the blasts all of a sudden?" Lan pondered.

"Could be Guren's curiosity is quickly catching up to him," Twilight replied, "Wait for us, Megaman!"

" Wait up, guys!" Ceylan replied as he followed the lavender Megaman with wings and a horn.

He jumped into the air and his namesakes began to transform so fast, they were a blur due to the light. When the transformation finished, he was in the form of Tributon and he changed into a robotic blue eagle. He then began to fly in the air.

"Oops, forgot about that," Chooki chuckled, "You see, those robotic wings of his can let him fly as fast as Guren's wolf form can run."

"Come on, Roll," Ceylan said as he grabbed Roll's hand, "I really need you to meet our friends."

" us too!" Toxsa yelled as he and Chooki ran and followed Megaman and Twilight

Roll nodded. Ceylan was able to get himself and Roll to get into the air and began fly off after Megaman.

"How strong did you say Ceylan was?" Lan asked.

"Are you calling Roll fat, Lan?" Maylu demanded.

"N-No, Maylu, not at all!" Lan yelped as he hid behind Dr. Hikari.

"Ceylan can carry up to four quartonians or five humans," Stegotchi replied.

"So can you tell us how you know so much about Guren?" Dr. Hikari asked.

Stegotchi sighed as he closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"I knew you'd ask that," Knuckles sighed, "Alright, I'll tell you everything I know about Guren Nash. Just save all questions at the end. And if you ask even one question, I'll stop talking for a week about subjects on Guren. So how about we start from when I first met him and his friends. It was a bit of a normal routine for me on Benham City..."


End file.
